Support
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Nervous couldn't even begin to describe his current situation. No, far be it from that...he absolutely hated the feeling of stage fright, but it wouldn't go away...at least, until his brother came along to support him.
**To some of you, this may seem like my first non Yugioh Arc V story. It's not. My first story one here was a Danny Phantom story, followed by a Gravity Falls one-shot and a Big Hero 6/DP crossover one-shot.**

 **Therefore, writing stories that take place in other universes is no big surprise to me. But this is my first "Over the Garden Wall" story...which is somehow even harder to write than YGO Arc V (I still don't know how that is even possible...).**

 **Anyway, after listening to a clarinet/orchestral piece called "Funeral March of a Marionette", well...you can probably figure out the rest.**

 **Hopefully, you guys like it! Please go easy on me...**

* * *

Nervous wasn't a word strong enough for what Wirt was feeling as he stayed behind the curtain. In fact, despite his talent for poetry, he couldn't conceive of any words that could describe the butterflies that flew and raged in his stomach.

He clenched his clarinet tightly in his hands, warm sweat forming on his palms from the grip. Nervous couldn't even _begin_ to describe it; rather, he was more on the scale of apprehensive and fearful.

And he didn't like the feeling, not one bit.

He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and mind, ignoring the sweat that trickled from his combed neat hair and down his forehead. However, the pounding of his heart that sounded in his ears and the feeling of his knees trembling told him otherwise.

He tried to ignore the signs of his increasing anxiety; they grew more noticeable in response. His mind itself started to give way as well, making him think of the worst case scenario that could happen.

"No...I'll be fine." He gave a false reassurance to himself, hoping to buy it. "It's just...a small concert solo...in front of the entire school...where everyone will be watching..."

Even his voice was wavering and cracking; Wirt couldn't deny his fear anymore.

He wiped the sweat from his brow with shaky hands before peering behind the large curtain again, making sure that no one could spot him. His heart lurched at the sight of faces in nearly every seat, all waiting in anticipation of the event.

Wirt gulped as he ducked his head behind the curtain quickly; it was quite a large audience, nearly a full house. And all their eyes will soon be fixated on him...

The boy shook his head vehemently as multiple images flashed through his mind, conjuring up all sorts of worried thoughts and fears. Stage fright wasn't a pleasant experience for him, but he couldn't help his own jumpy nerves.

"S-so many people...a-all watching me...I-I don't think I can d-do this." Wirt stuttered slightly, his breath and heart accelerating to a faster pace. "I'm gonna fail so many times, and they're all gonna laugh at me..."

The wild scenario repeated in his mind over and over again, making him grip his instrument even tighter. He couldn't do it; he was too anxious.

Lost in his mind, Wirt almost didn't hear a familiar voice calling out to him from his left side offstage. But he did, and he turned his head to find his younger half-brother standing from behind the black curtains, waving one chubby hand at him while the other clutched their pet frog, Jason Funderburker.

Wirt quietly rushed over to him, surprise evident on his features. "What are you doing here, Greg? You're not supposed to be back here...and we're not allowed to have pets on school grounds!"

"I know that, good brother of mine, but I just wanted to come by to wish you good luck...or as the theater says, break a leg." The young boy replied with a happy grin, his frog giving a croak in agreement. "And Jason wishes you to break a leg as well...come to think of it, why do they say that?"

Wirt closed his eyes and shook his head slightly to himself at his brother's wandering imagination, a faint smile gracing his lips. Of course, of all people, Greg would've been the one most likely to come by and wish him the best of luck...

Luck...he was lucky and thankful to have a close friend and brother like Greg. Ever since their little near-death incident in the river and the fleeting memory of traveling through the Unknown, the two have grown a little closer together over the past few months, and Wirt personally accepted him as a friend as well.

Greg supported him through thick and thin, whether it be on their journey through the treacherous woods of the Unknown...or when he practiced and prepared for the upcoming concert, his brother cheering him on along the way.

Even the small visit now was a considerate thought from him...and Wirt felt his nerves at peace again because of this.

Perhaps, he can do this...no, he will do this.

"Thank you for the kind thought, Greg." He replied, ending his brother's little train of thought. "You should probably get back to your seat."

"You're welcome, ole brother o' mine." Greg answered innocently before waddling slowly back to the stage door, his frog giving another croak to the eldest. "I know you'll do great. After all, you've been practicing for months and months and months...and that's a rock fact."

Wirt chuckled. "I'll see you afterwards. And keep Jason out of sight."

* * *

Despite the fast pace of his heart, Wirt had a calm mind as he stood and played through his part in the song, the orchestra sounding behind him with triumph and grace. He performed all the notes with ease, staying in rhythm with the other instruments as the solemn melody soared the air, captivating the audience's ears.

His stage fright crept silently on him, but he ignored it as he continued playing at the front of the stage, his clarinet switching to the harmonic part in the song. Everyone was transfixed on the tune, all their eyes trained on the boy.

But after seeing their eyes, Wirt didn't feel the cold grip of fear. He didn't feel anxious. He didn't feel...alone and afraid, doomed to forever fail in life.

He was no longer afraid of what could happen. He wasn't afraid of the possible anymore.

Because in the audience, when he and the orchestra had finished the song, he could see the smiling face of his younger brother, cheering him on along with everyone else. He could see his support, and the rewards that benefited from it.

He made his brother proud and happy...and that alone took away all of his fears.

* * *

 **Man, am I corny...seriously, I feel like...you know what, I'm not saying it. I wrote this story to overcome that feeling, but it didn't work. Man, Wirt and I can be so similar sometimes, personally-wise. Although, I don't have stage fright...**

 **I'm sorry if this seemed too short...or rushed...or whatever else there was. This was my first OTGW one-shot, so the characters are different from YGO Arc V. At least it got over my 1000 word limit...**

 **If any of the characters (well, Wirt and Greg) seemed a little out of character, I'M SORRY! :/ Anyway, I hope this was good...I feel like I didn't make Greg silly enough...**

 **Anyway, read and review...or favorite, I suppose. Whatever works with you... :)**


End file.
